dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Skyhold prisoner dialogue
When asked to Sit in Judgment, the Inquisitor may elect to imprison some of the defendants in the cells beneath Skyhold. If more than one prisoner is held there, they will converse with each other regarding various issues. For their lines of dialogue to trigger, the prisoner must be present in the dungeon. Gereon Alexius' remarks * Alexius: A visitor at last. There's little to see here, Inquisitor. I would know. Crassius Servis' remarks * Servis: Rats in my cell. At least they're better company than the guards. Knight-Captain Denam's remarks * Denam: We only wanted to serve. The Lord Seeker seemed so righteous, so certain. Everything he said sounded...right. Ser Ruth and Gereon Alexius' dialogue * Ruth: Whatever happens, the Grey Wardens are disgraced. How can we bear the cost of Adamant? * Alexius: Don't talk of prices, Warden. * Ruth: What does it gain us to compare crimes? * Alexius: My crime was an attempt to restore power to a country sheltering the rest of you. Will the Wardens fight the Qunari when Tevinter crumbles? Will Orlais send Chevaliers against the battlefleets? You southerners have no idea. Crassius Servis, Gereon Alexius, and Ser Ruth's dialogue * Servis: This is a waste, Inquisitor. I demand another trial. * Alexius: You had one, Servis. It brought you here. * Servis: Some of us haven't been disowned by the country of our birth, Gereon. There must be someone in Tevinter who could offer a decent ransom. * Ruth: '''Or you could serve in silence. * '''Servis: It's inhumane! At least give me a book. Samson and Ser Ruth's dialogue * Samson: You should've gone back to the Wardens, Ser Ruth. * Ruth: I am a coward. I cannot face my brothers and sisters in Weisshaupt. Not after what I've done. * Samson: They might be more forgiving than you think. The Wardens don't seem the type to throw away good soldiers. * Ruth: Is that what I am? * Samson: I can tell. I have that much wit left to me. Samson and Gereon Alexius' dialogue * Alexius: Considering the question? * Samson: I'm not a mind reader, Magister. * Alexius: You were closer to him than any of us. * Samson: Could Corypheus have delivered? Would Tevinter be the lords of creation if you hadn't failed? Maybe. He has the power. But look how many rose up to stop him. Samson, Servis, and Ser Ruth's dialogue * Servis: Well? * Samson: Fish and egg pie. * Servis: That's the meal you miss most? * Ruth: Is it Fereldan? * Samson: It's from Starkhaven. There was a place in Kirkwall that served it with a pint at all hours. Never thought I'd pine for those days. Ser Ruth, Crassius Servis, and Denam's dialogue * Ruth: '''Disgrace upon disgrace. * '''Servis: Do you ever quit moaning? * Denam: We were also led falsely in the order. A false Lord Seeker, the other officers schemed step by step. Yet I'm the only one charged. * Servis: That's because the other officers were transformed into Red templars. I read the reports. * Ruth: '''Do you not think of those who died for your mistakes, Denam? * '''Denam: It was too late for them... I thought... I pray. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues